legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 2 - Melancholia
Heavens had no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned. ~ William Congreve CIS Productions Presents... A Legends of Multi-Universe Story LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horseman Saga Season 2 - Death Arc Preview 2 - Melancholia By Officer Candy Apple Narrated by Melancholia A Christmas Preview Merry Christmas! :) Previous Preview: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Preview 1 - Drows and Lolth ''Opening'' Traditionally, people believed that the Grand Grimoire was a black magic book, but human had been ignorant in Middle Ages for too long time. The question is - is that "Grimoire" or "Grimoires"? In fact, I had kept some files that revealed a shocking truth. There are more than one Grand Grimoires, and John Dee's book is only one of them. Please, allow me to tell you about John Dee's Grand Grimoire... ~ Melancholia ''About John Dee's Grand Grimoire'' ''"Traditional" Grand Grimoire'' *'' Melancholia: (narrator) Traditionally, people believed that the Grand Grimoire is a black magic grimoire. Different editions date the book to 1521, 1522 or 1421, but people believed that it was probably written in the early 19th century. It was authored by someone named Antonio Venitiana del Rabina who supposedly gathered this information from original writings of King Solomon and... uh, please wait a minute.'' "......................." * Melancholia:' (narrator) Thank you. "'Probably written in the early 19th century'"? No, I don't think so, my friends. I doubt that the Grand Grimoire has many versions, just like the Bible. The Grand Grimoire that Vatican once preserved, in my opinion, was polished and upgraded by the hand of John Dee (13 July 1527 – 1608 or 1609), who was an English mathematician, astronomer, astrologer, occult philosopher, and advisor to Queen Elizabeth I. He devoted much of his life to the study of alchemy, divination, and Hermetic philosophy. He was also an advocate of England's imperial expansion. "......................." *''Melancholia: (narrator) People may see John Dee as a genius. I believe he is. There are some rumors that he was obsessed with dark arts and demonology. Therefore, he secretly polished the information he found and wrote a new version of this book. Contrast to the older versions and some later versions, this book contained a prophecy and it proved to be false once... but now me and my new master, Michael Langdon, shall bring this prophecy to reality after we feast on the sadness and fear caused by this World War III! Then, Moloch will come to this era and rule the whole earth after the KnightWalker Alliance wins. We will be the final winner of this war.'' "......................." ''John Dee's Grand Grimoire'' * Melancholia:' (narrator) Sorry, my listeners, sorry for diverting the topic. I've been talking too much redundant things, but starting now, I will show you something you don't know... about the Grand Grimoire by John Dee. No one will ever believe that John Dee once gathered some information which believed to be lost in times. Some of his prophecy had came from a strange voice coming from future and telling him many things. I believe that voice belongs to Scathach, but I don't know why she got her or it was just both/either an illusion and/or the most unbelievable coincidence. She told him about something that happened in future, and he made it his "prophecy" by concealing it to the form of poetry. When you kept your own biography when you are old and then traveled back in time to give the book to the younger self, this biography will be like a "prophecy" to your younger self. Anyway, John Dee was obsessed with the Tribulations, because traditionally it ought to have seven, but Scathach (if that's really her) told him about 12 Tribulations. That made him obsessed, but unfortunately he died before he could dug out the truth. He only left 12 poetic and strange sentences. Someone believed that he meant to wrote a 13th one between the 4th and 5th sentence since he had some feelings that someone or something will interfere, but he died before he could add it as an addendum. Michael told me this and claimed that HE will become the prophesied interference if possible. "....................." *'' Melancholia: (narrator) Strangely, Moloch died prematurely due to Henry Parrish's betrayal. The source of the whole "prophecy" was meant to be reliable because it had prophesied many things that really happened in later eras: French Revolution, Napoleon's rise, Industrial Revolution, two World Wars, October Revolution, even Beijing Olympic Games. Fortunately, Henry Parrish died six weeks later at the hand of Abbie Mills, partly because of the punishment for interfering history, but that was not right. Therefore, Michael's plan to bring back Moloch's reign is also restoring the "history" to its real face - at least he told me so, and he will end the life of Henry Parrish by using Moloch. Even so, he said that he would change the history by turning himself as a Tribulation while keeping me as his prophet and right-hand, not only making the Tribulations into 13 (and fulfilling what John Dee had not added as an addendum) but also setting a new order that ruled by us. He told me that since we are wiser than Henry, we will never fall for this. I believed him in every ways since it was him who made me out of Moloch's shadow even it's been a while. I am grateful to him.'' "......................." * Melancholia:' (narrator) Now, please allow me to introduce myself. Standing in front of you who was telling this story, in fact, is the body of Melancholia from 2036 with her mind coming from 2013. I am in fact the Melancholia from the past, prior to Lord Moloch's unbelievable defeat. When Michael Langdon contacted Lord Moloch, I was there and I wanted to know more, so that I became his apprentice. After that, I found my future self hiding amongst the crowd, working for the demons from Leohart the Prince of Hell's kingdom. Then, I split a part from my soul and possessed her. Now, more precisely, I am the soul fragment of my original past self merging with my future self, but with the knowledge of both my past and future selves... Think about it and perhaps your head shall feel hurt. '''There are in fact two or three of us.' Anyway, that is not the point. The point is, I had acknowledged many things like Scathach, Tech of the End, the KnightWalker Family and a glimpse of information of Triggers Hell - perhaps merely 0.0000001% of its full face.'' "......................." * ''Melancholia: (narrator) As I was trying to know more about the year of 2036, I had found a note noting John Dee's Grand Grimoire in my future self's notebook. It turned out that she got it from Poison Ivy after the latter escaped the KnightWalker Family's oppression and went to Sleepy Hollow 23 years ago (in 2013). Poison Ivy found this book by chance since she caught some robbers who stole it from an auction room, and as she was about to return it to its original owners, the KnightWalker Family came after her so she had to escape via Traveler's spell that she had found in hurry. She was lucky that she did not took it away... Well, uh, at least it was very luck for me.'' "......................." ''About Melancholia'' ''Melancholia's involvement'' * ''Melancholia: (narrator) After that, my future self picked up the book by chance not long after she vowed to join forces of Hell, making her an indirect agent of Triggers Hell, yet she took a time to know about a slight information about Leohart - HIS NAME AND POSITION! Later, she was found by the Catholic Church and was imprisoned, but during the chaos caused former Pope Fosenca's execution under the KnightWalker Family's hand, my future self escaped and hid herself under the ocean, leaving the Grand Grimoire in Vatican.'' "......................." *''Melancholia: (narrator) I had an ability to see an artifact's past via touching itself or information about it, so I saw those things. While possessing my future self, I told this to Michael, and he immediately set out a plan to get that book from Vatican, and therefore setting his plot. In fact, my role in this plan shall never be ignored. Without me, Michael can never know that the Catholics locked the Grand Grimoire inside St. Peter's Ballisca. Without me, we will never build our new legends based on Scathach's dark legacy. The world became so messy now, but after a litter stir from us, it is all going to change.'' "......................." ''Such Sweet Sorrow'' * ' ' '' Melancholia: (narrator) You may ask, why I am helping Michael? Isn't it obvious? I lied about my 100% loyalty to Moloch. I am only loyal to Michael. I am now Michael's loyal servant whose name is Melancholia. I will do anything he asks, and in return, he does whatever I ask. We are the perfect match and no one can come between us. Moloch is only my master, but Michael is my friend. I once lived peacefully and happily in my land, in Enchanted Forest, and all I wanted was to make everyone happy. I wanted to pursuit but that evil demon had ruined everything I loved. After his conquest of Purgatory, Moloch had burned my best friends right in front of me, and it eventually made me descend into madness... thus I changed.'' "......................" *''Melancholia: (narrator) Without knowing why, I began to enjoy people cry and with tears of sadness on their face. Building my own happiness on others' sadness, that wasn't supposed to happened, but the queer things is... It made me happy... What is wrong with me? What is W-R-O-N-G with me? This is not the true happiness I wanted! Moloch made me into this... I had no choice but becoming his servant, thus making him my master, but in fact... '''I really hate him. That's no wonder why my future self had left him without carrying on his legacy. That's no wonder why my future self was not defeated by Team Witness. She was preaching to the converted. "......................." *'' Melancholia: (narrator) However, Michael was not like Moloch. He believed that I could do things to raise Hell on Earth. He understands my story and vowed to me that he will make things right. After we bring Moloch on Earth, we will become as strong as them. Restoring my loyalty to Moloch is only a ruse. Eventually, me and Michael will overthrow him. We will break his chain and start our own purpose. The World War III make the way, and the Catholic Church will be our feast on our table. We will remake the world, creating the future. Secretly betraying that doddering old fool was not easy, since Moloch is nigh-omnipotent, but fortunately Michael is from future. With his help, I will do our plan via my puppet - my own future self, whose... hair... uh, is much longer, but that does not bother me. The point is, Moloch cannot break through the time for now, so he had no idea what I and Michael are planning under Atlantic Ocean. Therefore, we are perfectly safe for now. Moloch will not know what we are doing in the year 2036.'' "......................." * Melancholia:' (narrator) You may started to hate me, but sadly, this is who I am, and as long as I can see Michael smile, I will do anything for him! For years, I helped Michael to conceal evidence by making the corpses of our victims into bio-weapons, especially into our masterpiece - FOLIE, which is our mightiest work to recreate the Great Flood! However, this time there shall be no Noah's Ark. Since Moloch burned my friends to make me join him, I started to hate fire. So, I am gonna use water, the greatest foe of fire, to wipe out humanity's disgrace and corruption. The KnightWalker Family? They'll drown. Stalinists? Nazis? Fascists? Imperialists? They'll all drown, and the world will eventually bow down to us into a world full of purity and peace... and then '''WE WON'T NEED MOLOCH ANYMORE'. We will dump him like a trash and rule the world ourselves.'' ''Melancholia's Monologue'' Is that Grimoire or Grimoires? For me, the answer is clear. There are MORE THAN ONE Grand Grimoires. Michael now has one of them, but where are the rest? Never mind. As long as we have this version with the Prophecy of Tribulations, we will know everything coming into our way. However, despite Michael's indifference of the other Grand Grimoires, I am, currently, still obsessed on finding them. I believed some of them were burned down in Salem Witch Trials and/or Auto-da-fé, at that time people were in sheer frenzy. Ignorance ruins innocence... As for myself, there is nothing to worry about. As long as Lord Moloch exists, I shall never ever be ignorant. My future self was so foolish that she joined Triggers Hell and got the Grand Grimoire, but possessing her and merging with her memories means making myself to learn more things she knows that ''I was yet to know.'' From this day on, I will take my poor, ignorant and homeless future self as my host. She and me will be one and the same, like always. '- (???): "Kill him, Melancholia..." Now, look at me. I am the leader of Neo-Hellfire, and as long as I can make Bishop Michael Langdon proud, I will be glad to serve him instead of my tiresome old master. Like Michael said, Moloch will be our tool to destroy the world. We may serve him, but that does not mean we have to listen to him. ''- (???): "Destroy his dreams before you regret this!"'' After Michael becomes the Pope, I bet that he will break the canonical rules and marry me one day, and I shall become a Popess. How will Italians called me? La Papesse? Mother Superior? I really don't know. ''- (???): "Don't let him get away with this..."'' But recently, I can't help but feel some horrible emotion deep down every time I look into his eyes. I don't understand how I could feel this way when we are meant to be together. Some voice is screaming, "Kill him! Destroy his dreams! Don't let him get away with this," and it gets louder every day, but why? What's wrong with me? He loves me so much and I love him back. There's no reason for me to feel any of this. I can't imagine a world without him. I've given everything to him. I would never want to destroy his dreams. Never ever. ~ Melancholia ''Endings'' CIS Productions Presents A Legends of Multi-Universe Story LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horseman Saga Season 2 - Death Arc Coming soon in 2017! Merry Christmas! :) ''??? *Kanon Rihavein: Are these humans truly worth protecting? I've seen countless deeds committed by the humans since I was born. War, murder, theft. This cycle repeats perpetually. Humans are disgusting. Eventually, they will kill themselves but before that, a TRUE divine being should kill them all, and it's Me. The Angelic Messenger of God, Kanon Rihavein!'' Also... LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Final Eckidina Arc Sub Arc 1 - Angel Sub Arc Coming Soon!!! Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Previews